


For The Love of Learning

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cute Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Facials, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: The Library AU no one asked for- Hannibal Lecter is the new town librarian, and Will Graham is a senior at the local high school, frequent visitor to the library, and Hannibal Lecter’s personal tormentor.How long before Hannibal gives in to the blue-eyed teen?





	For The Love of Learning

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this idea on Twitter, and unlike all my other AU ideas, I thought I could do this one as a one-off. I hope you all enjoy!

He wasn’t like the other teenagers who came in.

 

Mostly it was churlish youths, students whose teachers insisted that not ALL sources for papers could be websites (a policy Hannibal thoroughly endorsed, despite the said churlish youths that came his way due to it.) Hannibal was an experienced librarian, although he was new in town, and he had guided many a student through the dreaded research paper over the years.

 

A more pleasant occurrence were the starry eyed ones, falling in love with other worlds for the first time. Hannibal was always happy to recommend classic and modern series alike, and few things gave him more pleasure than seeing someone discover fiction for the first time.

 

Presently, one of those few, pleasure-giving things was taunting him from the Natural History section, posed on a stepping stool, shirt riding up to reveal the most delightful dimples at the small of his impeccably formed back.

 

Will Graham was a senior at the local high school, frequent visitor to the library, and Hannibal Lecter’s personal tormentor.

 

It’s not that he was rude- he was, but that wasn’t what tortured Hannibal so (in fact, he couldn’t help but find the young man’s rudeness enchanting, which was horrifying in and of itself.) He came in like a dervish, always carrying too many books for his arms, dropping them carelessly in the book drop. Hannibal would have minded more, but all the books gave him an excuse to discreetly look at the young man, under the guise of putting things back to order.

 

And Will Graham was something to look at.

 

He was 18, a fact that did little to assuage Hannibal’s guilt, and he was all lithe limb, Botticelli curls, and large sea-green eyes, with so many eyelashes it was cruel. His clothes were worn out, either thrifted or hand-me-downs, but they couldn’t hide the youthful strength of his form, or the delightfully curved rear end that, Hannibal was loathe to admit, occupied a great many of his idle thoughts. He had a tattered old notebook with him, always, and his beautiful hands alternated between scanning slender fingers over pages, to jotting down lord only knew what in that book.

 

The only thing more intriguing than Will Graham’s face and form was his mind- he was obviously quick, curious, and voracious in his hunger to learn more. And his interests were so varied! Hannibal never knew what texts he would be checking out that week.

 

***

 

It had started with books on North American insect species- with specific volumes on moth, butterfly, and lavre.

 

‘How charming,’ Hannibal had thought to himself. ‘A budding naturalist.’

 

“I could recommend some additional volumes, if you are interested,” Hannibal had offered, trying to catch the eye of the young man while he checked out the- many- volumes Will was interested in. “We can always borrow from other libraries, if it’s a special project.”

 

“It’s a project, but I wouldn’t say it’s special,” the young man retorted, eyes directed squarely on the books. Hannibal could only see the most enticing sliver of blue, the way his head was tilted.

 

“Well, please let me know if I can assist in any way,” Hannibal replied, ignoring the check out limit. This glorious creature could take all the books, if only he’d look up.

 

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?” Hannibal tried, a bit more obviously this time. It worked; beautiful blue-green was focused on him, with all the intensity the books had been enjoying.

 

“Eyes are distracting. You see too much. You don’t see enough. And it’s hard to focus when you’re thinking, ‘Those whites are really white!’ or, ‘They must have hepatitis,’ or, ‘Is that a burst vein?’ So I try to avoid eyes whenever possible.”

 

Hannibal’s breath caught in his thought. Who was this remarkable young man, so intense, so focused… so unusual? Then, another extraordinary thing happened- the barrier that Hannibal kept up with such diligence and careful consideration cracked, and he found himself saying,

 

“I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present, yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love.”

 

The full, and pale pink lips in front of him dropped open, and the pretty eyes widened slightly- before they narrowed, the lips tightening into a frown. His eyes dropped down to the name tag Hannibal was forced to wear, then back up to his face. “I’ll let you know if you I need your help, Dr. Lecter- but until then, you can keep your opinions to yourself.” He gathered up the stack of books, then, with a dignity that belied both his age and the sheer number of things he was balancing, managed to storm out and slam the door behind him.

 

Hannibal sighed, then turned back to his work. It was probably for the best. He did not need to pining over a teenager. And he certainly didn’t need a teenager pining over him, he told himself. He was in his thirties now, and he was definitely disinterested in an undeveloped youth.

 

***

 

Two days later he decided that was a lie, when Will Graham was back, tattered notebook in hand, giant stack of books weighing down his slight frame. He proceeded to drop them at the book drop, then headed to the card catalog. Hannibal couldn’t help but notice that this time, he seemed more focused on soil types, of all things- how intriguing! Was it related to his previous search the other day?

 

After his initial curiosity, Hannibal forced himself to concentrate on his current tasks- community outreach planning, budgeting, his own research- rather than the beautiful and surly teen stalking the stacks. He’d already offended the boy, and he really didn’t need to indulge the crush he’d silently been nursing.

 

He was proud of his restraint, in fact- until a stack of books was plopped on the check out desk, and he heard a gentle clearing of a throat. He looked up to see the endearing, unruly mop of brown curls and the pretty eyes he’d been picturing for the past two days.

 

“I’m, uh, I’m ready to check out?” Hannibal attentively made his way to the desk, took Will’s card, and began checking him out. Just like any other patron.

 

Then the boy surprised him. “I wanted to… I wanted to apologize, for the other day. I can get really focused, and I know I can be rude, and it was nice of you to… to offer to help. I’m working on a project, and this is a good library, but some texts are hard to find, you know?” Hannibal blinked in pleased surprised, then nodded politely.

 

“Of course, I can understand what it is to get absorbed in your work. And the offer still stands- should you need anything at all, just let me know.”

 

“Well, uh, there is… there is a volume, I was hoping to find. If I give you the author, would you mind looking for it?”

 

Hannibal’s smile was sincere. “Certainly. The library network being what it is, I have every confidence we can track down whatever it is you want.”

 

The young man’s ears turned pink, and Hannibal thought he imagined something flash briefly in his eyes before the boy reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. Their fingers brushed as Will handed the paper to Hannibal, and Hannibal would have liked to say he didn’t swoon at the contact.

 

It would have been a lie, though.

 

And just when he thought he couldn’t be more charmed by the young man, he read the title he was looking for;

 

“ _Soil Types: A Field Identification Guide_?” What in the world could he be researching?

 

The boy smiled shyly. “Anything you could do to help would be much appreciated.”

 

Hannibal wanted to help very much indeed. With many different things.

 

He thrilled internally again, as a special title search necessitated asking for an email address. Once he had the young man’s email address in hand, he determined that he would get the title in question, by hook or by crook. Whatever it took to get Will what he wanted.

 

Hannibal pulled his glasses from his face, cleaned them, and put them back while sighing. He was in so much trouble.

 

***

 

The text was more difficult to locate than anticipated, but Hannibal was nothing if not competent- he determined he ought to email to let the young man know he was still working on it. Before he even had a chance to email an update, however, the boy was back, large stack deposited on the book drop, tattered notebook clutched in beautiful fingers, large, hand-me-down khakis slung dangerously low on his hips (a fact that made Hannibal have to swallow. Hard.) He had to swallow again when the young man stopped before going to the catalog, eyes scanning the library in a searching manner- until he saw Hannibal as he was returning books to the proper places in the stacks. Will smiled shyly at Hannibal, hair flopping endearingly in his eyes, and Hannibal was horrified to find his pants constricting as his arousal made itself known.

 

He was 33, the same age as Christ when he died on a cross, and here he was sporting an erection over a smile, like an untried teenager. For an untried teenager. It was humiliating. It was wrong.

 

It was intoxicating, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to lose himself with Will in the stacks.

 

Hannibal returned to the front desk, and Will was in the non-fiction section… this time in the true crime section? Just in view of the front desk. Hannibal tried very hard to concentrate on his duties, but the graceful arch of Will’s neck was making it very difficult. Hannibal found himself a staunch advocate of turtlenecks at that moment. He hadn’t realized how positively sinful a neck could be until then.

 

And Will- curse him- seemed to notice Hannibal’s not-so-covert glances, and began returning them with that all-too-attractive shy smile. Hannibal tried very hard not to smile back.

 

He was not succeeding.

 

He told himself he was just pleased to see a young person enjoying learning so much.

 

He absolutely was not imagining luring Will back further into the stacks under the pretense of recommending a title to him, then letting his lips brush over that heavenly spot between his neck and his shoulder…

 

Hannibal was startled out of his fantasy when its object appeared at the check out desk. “Good Afternoon, Dr. Lecter.”

 

“Will. So good to see you. Ready to check out? I am still looking for that title you requested, but I’m sure I shall find success soon.” Hannibal came to meet him at the desk, and was caught by the brightness of his eyes and the pink flush spreading across his cheeks. He bit his pink lips in a most enticing manner, and Hannibal stifled a groan at the sight.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter. You’ve been most accommodating.” Hannibal had to double take at that. Where was the twitchy boy who’d stormed out of the library? Who was this sweet, charming thing, eager and grateful?

 

Will Graham was the most delightful dichotomy.

 

“I merely wish to support young minds,” Hannibal murmured, rather than express his thoughts out loud. He began checking out the tombs Will was interested in- all on famous unsolved cases.

 

“It’s always such a delight to see what you will focus your attention on next, Will- such varied interests. It’s so encouraging to see a young person so eager to learn.”

 

Will smiled again, and the tilt of his lovely lips had a cheeky turn to it. “Oh, I think you’ll find I’m eager whenever I’m curious, Dr. Lecter. About _everything_.”

 

The smile Will gave Hannibal could not be mistaken for anything but _flirtatious_.

 

Hannibal froze for a moment, then calmly continued checking out the books for the younger man. He then politely, cordially bid Will a good day.

 

“There is something I simply must take care of,” Hannibal found himself saying, putting up the “Will Be Back in 15 Minutes” sign up. “A… Dewey Decimal Emergency,” he continued in an uncharacteristic grasp for plausibility.

 

Will looked perturbed, but merely stared after him as Hannibal rushed down the hall to the break room door. Which he locked behind himself, breathing heavily, while he quickly unzipped his fly, took his member into his hands… and then in one, two, three quick strokes, spilled himself all over the front of his tasteful pants.

 

Hannibal stayed leaning against the door as his pulse slowed, then ruefully looked down at the mess all over the front of his groin that he was going to have to clean up somehow, and quickly.

 

Hannibal was in so, so, so, so, so, so, so much TROUBLE.

 

***

 

Hannibal tried to steel himself over the next two days, although he could not help but try very hard to secure the special volume Will had asked for. He had to have misinterpreted Will’s meaning- and wasn’t it his duty as a librarian to provide whatever resources he could to a patron?

 

So calling all 47 libraries in the state was a very reasonable step to take. And lo and behold, a copy was found, and on its way to the library even then. Just a part of the job.

 

It had nothing to do with wanting to see the young man smile so sincerely again.

 

Nothing at all.

 

Before Hannibal could even begin to make himself believe that, though, Will was back. This time, instead of loose pants slung low, he was clad in very tight blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt equally as fitted across his chest. Hannibal could honestly say he’d never seen anything as delicious in his entire life.The heavy stack he carried was deposited in the book drop, and again his eyes immediately sought Hannibal. The smile the young man gave him was practically _sunny_. An appealing flush spread over his cheeks as his white teeth bit down into his plush lower lip.

 

Hannibal had to restrain himself from stalking over to the boy and sink his own teeth into that lip. Instead, he nodded politely, even cooly, and continued working on the schedule of activities for the month. His saw the confused frown on Will’s face out of the corner of his eye, and squashed down the ugly feeling of guilt that rose up in his chest.

 

He would not encourage the young man, no matter how handsome he was, no matter how attracted to him Hannibal-

 

Hannibal looked up again, and saw Will up on the stepping stool in the health and wellness section, t-shirt riding up sinfully and those perfect, biteable dimples exposed to his hot gaze.

 

Hannibal turned his head away, and counted to ten, but it did nothing to calm the sudden stiffness in his pants, the heat creeping up his neck. He wondered briefly if he could get away with a covert visit to the break room to calm himself, when his thoughts were interrupted by a solid ‘thud’ on the check-out counter. The very subject of his repressed longing stood in front of him, a single book laying on the counter.

 

Hannibal stood stiffly, praying his condition wasn’t obvious to the young man, and grabbed the book in between them.

 

“Good afternoon, Will. It’s nice to see you again. That special volume should be here later tonight. Just this title for you today?” Hannibal smiled in what he hoped was a natural way, unable to tear his eyes away from Will’s face. It was strangely excited, with a determined set to his jaw. There was an air of hopefulness and vulnerability to his expression that was quite fetching, but slightly confusing… until Hannibal looked at the book in his hand.

 

His mouth dropped open in shock. The book was plain, white, except for a bright red set of lips across the front with its title in stark black:

 

“ _How to Blow… His Mind_!”

 

And it worked. Hannibal’s mind went blissfully blank for a moment, until a heat came on so strong he worried he would faint.

 

Hannibal looked at the book.

 

Then at Will.

 

Then back at the book.

 

Then back at Will, his teeth had sunk into his lip again in a nervous expression. Hannibal coughed, to clear his thought, then he managed to choke out, “Such varied interests.”

 

Will smiled, but it was a miserable, hesitant smile. “I like to learn as much as I can about something before I try it for the first time.”

 

Hannibal’s throat went completely dry. The first time. “Yes, well, that is… admirable. Just… admirable.”

 

They stood looking at each other blankly for a moment when, blessedly, Will spit out, “I can come back later for the other book.”

 

“Other…? Oh, yes, of course. I imagine it should be here by the end of the day.” Hannibal murmured back, eyes running over Will’s face in dumbstruck admiration. He kept his hand on the book, not moving.

 

Will set his jaw again, and then purposefully set his hand on top of Hannibal’s. It was like electricity flowed from his skin. “I’ll come by right before close,” he whispered.

 

Hannibal swallowed thickly, unable to fight the heat rushing under his skin. “That would be perfect.”

 

***

 

The hours between Will’s departure and the library’s close were torturous. Hannibal’s feelings vacillated wildly, one moment longing for the boy’s return, the next hoping Will would change his mind and not come back.

 

Because Hannibal knew he wouldn’t be strong enough to resist if he did come back. Knew all it would take would be a simple nudge to push him over the cliff he was standing upon.

 

As the hour approached, Hannibal felt an anxious excitement growing in him, one he hadn’t felt in years… if ever. He couldn't keep Will Graham out of his mind. His eyes, his mouth, his beautiful hands- Hannibal longed to know the feel of his hands in Will’s hair, Will’s lips against his, Will hands on his and his on Will. He knew it was wrong… but it felt so right.

 

God, he had turned into a walking cliche.

 

Finally, it was almost time to close… and there was no sign of Will. It was 5 minutes before Hannibal was supposed to lock the door, and the last of the patrons was leaving for the door, a friendly wave for and from the polished librarian.

 

Hannibal sighed. Perhaps it was for the best. Will was a bright young man, the future ahead of him, surely it would just end in heartache-

 

3 minutes to close, a bell chimed.

 

A glorious riot of curls, bright blue eyes, and that wide smile, full of promises.

 

Will had come.

 

Will stood in the doorway, Hannibal beside the check-out counter. They were no more than 12 paces apart. For a moment, they were still- then, almost in tandem, they met each other in the middle.

 

Hannibal had not thought of what he would do, not not known, had not planned- but his body knew better than his brain. His hands were tangling in those curls, bringing Will’s face to his, even as Will’s were burying themselves in Hannibal’s waistcoat, pulling them closer together. Their eyes were locked still, intense and needy- then Will made the decision for them, and brought his hot, wet lips to Hannibal’s.

 

Hannibal heard the low, desperate sound he made, and thought he ought to be embarrassed- then Will let out a keening whine of his own, and he found he didn’t care. One hand stayed secure in Will’s hair, the other moved to cup his cheek, and Will’s hands eagerly moved to the small of Hannibal’s back. Hannibal kissed him hungrily, devouring, consuming- famished for the taste and feel of Will Graham.

 

Hannibal did not know how long they stood there, didn’t care- it was Will who finally broke the kiss, trailing his lips over Hannibal’s chin, then up his jaw so he could whisper in his ear, “I’ve been looking at that book.”

 

Hannibal, already standing at attention, felt an almost painful jolt of arousal rush through him. “Do you have any questions? Any further reading I could recommend?” he asked, angling his head in so he could nip at Will’s ear.

 

Will laughed lightly, pressing into Hannibal and kissing at his neck. “No, I think I’ve done enough reading. Some things… I think one can only learn hands on.”

 

Hannibal groaned at that, pulling the boy back only enough so that he could look into his gorgeous blue eyes. “I agree. Would you like a lesson?”

 

Will bit his lip and let out a groan of his own, which satisfied Hannibal immensely to know the younger man was as affected as he was. “Please, Dr. Lecter. I’d appreciate your help.”

 

Hannibal kissed Will gently on the forward again, keeping him close. “Awful boy. Go to the breakroom, I’m going to lock the door, then I’ll show you whatever is it your beautiful mind wants to know.”

 

Will smiled up at the slightly taller man. “I told you, Dr. Lecter,” he sighed. “I want to know _everything_.”

 

Hannibal stifled another groaned, gently pulling the boy away again. “Everything, then, William. Everything.”

 

He turned, heading toward the door, and heard Will’s soft footsteps heading to the break room.

 

Hannibal was going to _defile_ that gorgeous thing.

 

He was going to _worship_ him.

 

Door locked, Hannibal wasted no time in joining the beautiful boy in the break room- to find the boy launching himself into Hannibal’s arms, wasting not another moment of time in pressing their lips into one another’s again.

 

“Dr. Lecter,” Will breathed, and Hannibal chuckled.

 

“Will, with the things I am going to do to you, please call me Hannibal.”

 

“Hannibal,” Will whimpered. “I wanna taste you. I’ve never done it before, but I wanna…” Hannibal’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the words.

 

“Then you shall,” Hannibal replied. “But I think I should demonstrate for you first.”

 

With that, Hannibal sunk to his knees, kissing his way down Will’s chest, then abdomen as his went. When he reached the floor, he nuzzled his face against Will’s crotch, gratified when Will threw his head back and moaned.

 

Hannibal made quick work of Will’s zipper, pulling those tight jeans down over Will’s glorious thighs… only to find the young man had gone commando.

 

“What a naughty boy you are, Will,” Hannibal murmured, even as his lips caressed the beautiful pink member in front of his, perfectly erect and wonderfully responsive. Will sucked in a breath, and Hannibal swallowed him down in one gulp.

 

He tasted like the most decadent heaven.

 

Will cried and keened as Hannibal took him in and out, working Will’s gorgeous cock with enthusiasm. As Hannibal picked up speed, Will began to babble out truths, much to Hannibal’s delight.

 

“Couldn’t- ugh, god- couldn’t stop thinking about you that first night. So- intense, so hot- so kind and remote. Had to jerk off thinking about you. Wanted to come back the next day, but I was so nervous… I’d been so, so rude- christ, feels so good- but you were so nice, look so good, smell so _good_ , god, I want you,” Will choked out as his hips began to move, fucking Hannibal’s mouth.

 

Hannibal knew Will was getting close, so he pulled out, cock leaving his mouth with a ‘pop.’ “And you’re going to have me. But first, you’re going to taste me, just like you said. You’re going to taste me till I cum all over that pretty face of yours, aren’t you?”

 

Will groaned, eyes closing as his sank to his knees. “God, yes, let me taste you, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal stood, reversing their positions, then opened his pants, proudly displaying his hard cock to his beautiful new boy. Will’s eyes widened, then went dreamy. “It’s so big,” he murmured, reaching out to stroke it.

 

Hannibal’s hands came gently to Will’s curls as his hummed in pleasure. “And we’ll teach you to swallow every inch, in time. But don’t worry about that tonight, darling- we’re going to take our time, aren’t we?” Will nodded obediently, and let his mouth be led onto Hannibal’s dick.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes as Will took him in, hands fisting against curls as a play to maintain control. This beautiful thing was on his knees for Hannibal, wanted to please Hannibal, and Hannibal was going to give him _everything_ in time. Was going to take his time getting to know the gorgeous body of the brilliant young man in front of him, was going to teach him to take Hannibal's cock in all his holes, teach him how to take his pleasure from Hannibal’s body as well. Hannibal could see the road before them, and felt a fool to think he ever could have resisted.

 

Will Graham was his destiny.

 

He found himself saying as much, as Will’s inexperienced mouth moved over him, bringing him to the brink despite his lack of skill. “Oh, you gorgeous, gorgeous thing- wanted you the second I saw you. Gonna take you every possible way, gonna make you _mine_ -” Will whimpered around his cock as Hannibal spoke, and Hannibal groaned, an idea forming in his head. “Do you like it when I call you mine?”

 

Will whimpered again and nodded, and Hannibal could see how stiff his cock was as he learned to take Hannibal’s cock. “You ARE mine, darling boy- all mine. You’re gonna make me cum, and I’m going to mark you with it- do you like that?” Will nodded again, and Hannibal decided it was time. There would be other nights to take it slow.

 

“Alright, you darling boy, put your hand on your cock and stroke it for me- I’m going to cum soon, and I want you to cum with me. Then you’ll be mine. Can you do that, darling thing?” Another nod, and Will’s hand was furiously working his dick, even as Hannibal began to fuck into his mouth.

 

“Mine, mine, mine,”Hannibal begun to chant, which only made Will more desperate. Soon, the young man was stickying himself with his own cum, the sight of which pushed Hannibal over the edge as well, spilling all over the teen's sweet mouth and cheeks. Hannibal fell to his knees and cradled the boy as they both came down, murmuring sweet praise for how well he had done for his first time.

 

He smiled happily into the boy’s hair. It was going to be the first of many ‘firsts.’

 

Will came back to himself, and pressed himself closer to the older man. “Did you mean what you said?” Will asked tremulously.

 

Hannibal nodded, and pulled back so he could face the younger man. “All of it. Every word.”

 

Will smiled dreamily in response. “I do love to learn,” he replied, relaxing into Hannibal’s embrace.

 

“And I love a curious young mind,” Hannibal responded.

 

Yes, he would teach Will everything in time.

 

_Everything._


End file.
